Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by McDLover
Summary: A few months after Elsa's eternal winter, Anna finally sees the moment to catch up on her childhood. One-shot. NO Elsanna


**Here's my 2****nd**** fanfic! But my first Frozen ff, I saw Frozen 2.5 weeks ago and I'm totally in love with it! The songs are still stuck in my head, I watch it almost daily (long live illegally downloading), …  
I was sick today and got bored, and my Elsa toddler doll kept staring at me telling me 'write a fanfic about me' and I just couldn't resist :P  
So I thought this might be a cute sisterly fanfic, no Elsanna, I actually hate them as a couple #sorrynotsorry**

* * *

_Knock knock_

It was almost midnight in Arendelle. Elsa laid in her bed, the sheets covered her only until her waist, though it was freezing outside since it was December. She didn't feel the cold anyway. She didn't move her bed back to Anna's room, since the end of _her_ winter, though Anna asked her many times, because she still froze everything in her room when she had nightmares. If they slept in the same room, that would also include Anna. _Not again_.

_Knock knock_

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, looking up. _There was a sound_. She tightly grabbed her sheets, which started to turn white. Sometimes she heard noises during the night, mostly after she had a nightmare. She wasn't sure if they were really there, or that she just imagined them. Or that it was the frost creeping up to the ceiling.

_Knock knock_

Luckily it only was someone knocking on the door.  
"Come in," she said in a sleepy voice. The door opened a little and Anna popped her head in.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"I am now." Anna chuckled a little and stepped into the room. She moved to Elsa's bed and noticed the frost that had grown on her sheets. But she didn't say anything about it.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked as she sat up.

A big grim appeared onto Anna's face and she looked Elsa in the eyes with excitement. "I was just thinking," she walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. The northern light was dancing through the night. "The sky is awake. So…" She turned back to Elsa, her smile became even bigger. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa also started to smile, but it soon faded. "No Anna, we can't".

"Come on Elsa, why not?"

"I told you what happened last time we did that." She already laid back down.

Just like she did as a kid, Anna jumped onto the bed. "Come on, Elsy, you didn't have control over your powers back then, but now you do."

Elsa sighed and then sat up again. "Okay then." She said as a wide smile appeared on her face.

She got out of bed and they ran outside to the courtyard. There laid a thick layer of snow everywhere.

Anna first jumped into the snow. "Come on Elsa!"

"Aren't you cold?" She asked when she noticed Anna only had a short-sleeved nightgown on.

"Nah, come, join in!" After some hesitating she finally stepped into the snow. Her bare feet touching the cold snow gave her a good feeling. She made a snowball and threw it to Anna.

"Oh, so you wanna play it like this, huh?" Anna giggled as she too made a snowball and threw it to Elsa.

Then Elsa used her powers to create a bigger snowball, almost the size of a soccer ball, and threw it at Anna. It hit her on the back of her shoulder and she fell down.

"Anna, are you okay?" She asked worried and ran towards her. Only to be met by another snowball being thrown right into her face.

"Haha! I'm fine Elsa!" Elsa calmed down again. _I shouldn't worry that much, I won't hurt her, I hope._

The girls had so much fun. The had a snowball fight and of course, they built a snowman.

Anna was making a finishing touch to the snowman. She took the arms, waved them and said "Hi, I'm Beatrice."

"Hey! You got that one from me!" Elsa said as she remembered that moment. Her smile disappeared but she quickly shook off the thoughts.

"Wanna ice skate?", she asked Anna. She lifted her foot a little of the ground and forcefully put it back down. A big snowflake appeared on the ground and quickly became a large piece of ice. She waved a bit with her hands and ice skates appeared on their feet.

"You know I can't!" Anna said as she almost slipped, but Elsa caught her just in time.

"Thank you," she said as she supported herself onto Elsa, who had no troubles standing on the ice.

They played for some more time until they both were exhausted.

"I've missed this so much." Anna said as she sat down onto the stairs which led up to the castle's gates. She took off her ice skates.

"Me too," Elsa came sitting next to her, staring at her feet.

"Will we do it again?"

"Of course," she said, still staring, but now with a smile on her face.

They went back inside to Anna's room. She climbed in her bed. "You sure you don't want to move your bed over here?" she tried again.

"No, Anna, you know what happens when I have nightmares. And I don't want you to get hurt." Elsa laid a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. Anna just gave her a small smile.

"But thanks anyway. I've longed for a moment like this so long." Anna said as she reached out to hug her sister.

They gave each other a tight hug. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to bed too, it's late already." Anna looked at the big clock that stood in her room. The moonlight shined on it, it was already almost 2:30am.

"Okay, see you in the morning with breakfast," she said as she laid down.

"Goodnight," Elsa said before closing the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review :D  
****I also have a 40 chapter Princess Protection Program fanfic, so if you'd like to read that too….**

**If you notice any spelling mistakes, please tell me! English is not my mother tongue, so I could make some spelling mistakes, and my vocabulary is probably also not that advanced.**


End file.
